El día que decidimos ser felices
by Kitsune Helena
Summary: Hermosas y cortas historias cuyos protagonistas decidieron ser felices. Disfrutar de la vida y sus detalles en compañía de la persona amada, encontrando lo extraordinario en lo ordinario.
1. Cierra tus ojos

Los personajes no me pertenecen evidentemente, sino a Masashi Kishimoto

y pues, gracias que podemos dar rienda suelta a nuestra loca imaginacion.

* * *

 **Cierra tus ojos**

* * *

-¿Y por qué crees que la gente lo hace de forma automática?- preguntó Kakashi con evidente interés en la respuesta, estaba seguro de que ella tendría por lo menos una o un par de cosas que decir al respecto.

-En realidad la razón no es tan extraordinaria como te imaginas e incluso puede ser que te resulte un poquito decepcionante - le brindó una de aquellas sonrisas que dibujaba tan sólo para él. –Temo arruinar la percepción tan romántica que tienes al respecto.- acarició su mejilla.

-Anda pruébame.- la retó –estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo- afianzó su abrazo alrededor de ella.

Suspiró –Bien… aparentemente el cerebro tiene dificultades para procesar diferentes estímulos simultáneamente y lo más práctico es concentrarse en uno solo de ellos- acortó la distancia entre ambos rostros, clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos lánguidos que tanto la cautivaban.

-¿es decir que no puedes soportar lo atractivo que soy y al mismo tiempo deleitarte con mis extraordinarias habilidades para besar?- sonrió vanidosamente.

-Que engreído eres- le picó las costillas haciéndo que se retorciera ligeramente- haces que suene ridículo pero, de cierto modo estás en lo correcto, si te concentras en lo bellísima que soy, reducirías tu conciencia en relación a la interpretación de otros estímulos recibidos.- Se incorporó para buscar una posición más cómoda.

-No estoy muy convencido de ello…- la tomó por la cintura y en un movimiento veloz la colocó sobre él. –Bésame- le ordenó.

-No-. Dijo ella e hizo una larga pausa que pareció eterna.

De ninguna manera se trataba de una recomendación, así que colocó su mano detrás de su nuca enredando sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos de inusual tono rosado que le fascinaban. Anticipando cualquier tipo de resistencia la acercó firmemente contra él y condujo sus labios directo a los propios asaltándolos en un profundo y cadencioso beso, acariciando su espalda tan sutilmente con la fragilidad con que se trata a una pieza de porcelana fina, con aquel suave toque que la hacía tiritar al apenas sentirlo sobre la piel.

Sus pupilas se dilataron con sorpresa, dificultosamente pudo mantener los ojos abiertos así que hizo justo lo esperado… cerró sus hermosos orbes jade lentamente.

En la recta final de un prolongado, hondo y húmedo beso, sus parpados se separaron para mirarlo. Era complicado contemplar a Sakura con tan estrecha cercanía de por medio, se liberaron el uno del otro pausadamente respirando el mismo cálido aire.

-¿Sakura...?- musitó él.

-¿Si?- respondió ella débilmente, apenas saliendo de su trance.

-Tenías razón.- Y la besó de nuevo.


	2. El aroma de las flores

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a M.K. :P por si tenian algun pendiente.

* * *

 **El aroma de las flores**

* * *

-Por favor ¿sería posible que te mantuvieras quieta mientras termino?- le miró con aquel inexpresivo semblante que siempre lo caracterizaba.

El aroma peculiar de las tintas y los lienzos picaba en su pequeña y respingada nariz la cual arrugaba casi al punto del estornudo. –Sabes estoy algo cansada ¿podrías darte prisa?- refunfuñó.

Le era dificultoso interpretarla, pero cortésmente le hizo una sugerencia – ¿por qué no me hablas de algo que sea de tu agrado para pasar el rato?- se atrevió a decir.

Existían miles de cosas que eran del agrado de la rubia, pero desafortunadamente un gran porcentaje de ellas se trataban de lo que podría considerarse como frívolo o superficial, y ella estaba un poco harta de que las personas no pudieran relacionarla con algo más allá del materialismo por el que era reconocida desde … bueno desde siempre.

-Las flores… me agradan las flores- se sintió un poquito boba al decirlo ¿no era obvio?, tenía toda una vida ayudando en la floristería de sus padres, por supuesto que era lógico que debían gustarte las flores casi por default, de lo contrario seguramente habría encontrado alguna manera de oponerse a participar del negocio familiar o soportar en silencio durante años como prisionera de guerra en espera de la libertad.

-No lo habría adivinado jamás- se asomó sobre el marco del lienzo y gesticulo algo parecido a una sonrisa ¿ese era Sai siendo sarcástico? – ¿Podrías ser más… específica?- estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que Ino tenía por decir y por mantenerla quieta el mayor tiempo posible.

Frunció el ceño, no era agradable que se mofara de ella, pero entendía que su respuesta había sido demasiado simple –el aroma de las flores- ahora complementaba la oración con algo más significativo.

-Ya veo… háblame de ello ¿Por qué el aroma de las flores?- debía ser casi insólito que a alguien no le gustara, a menos padeciera alguna clase de alergia exótica, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Ino podía ofrecer más.

Era su momento de brillar, de proponer un discurso que demostrara que ella también era una mujer profunda, poseedora de una visión excepcional sobre las cosas significativas de la vida.

-Pues verás- aclaró su garganta- El aroma de las flores puede ser capaz de traer a ti toda clase de sensaciones. A veces cuando un cliente busca un arreglo floral para regalar a su enamorada, el aroma de las flores que elige para obsequiarle es capaz de transmitirte la emoción que él busca hacer llegar hasta ella, el amor por ejemplo. No por nada hay tipos específicos para cada ocasión. –

-¿Y esas emociones suelen ser siempre agradables?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No siempre, es un espectro muy amplio por lo menos para mí, desde lo sublime hasta lo trágico y depende absolutamente de la experiencia personal de cada individuo. También podría recordarte la pérdida de un ser amado.- Pensó en su padre a quien había perdido apenas un par de años atrás y entristeció su semblante. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para Sai.

El joven pálido frente a ella abandonó sus herramientas de trabajo en alguna mesa cercana. Comenzó a caminar despacio con dirección a ella para su sorpresa y al estar frente a frente le abrazó con dulzura –Y mi aroma… ¿qué recuerdos trae a tu memoria?-

Respiró hondo el olor de sus ropas al verse atrapada entre sus brazos, una decena de tonos cálidos colorearon su rostro, levantó su cara y al mirar los negrísimos ojos de su novio sonrió.

Él correspondió su gesto y la besó dulcemente –Interesante.-masculló contra su boca.

 **Gracias x leer.**


	3. La fantasía secreta

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M.K.

* * *

 **La fantasía secreta**

* * *

Cuándo me dijiste que tenías en mente una fantasía secreta que querías llevar a la práctica… juro que imaginé algo totalmente distinto- suspiró cabizbajo y derrotado. Sin esfuerzo alguno por disimular mínimamente su decepción; aún así continuaba con su laboriosa tarea.

Ella por su parte, se acomodó mejor en su sitio cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el perverso placer que recorría su torrente sanguíneo- lo lamento, enserio que lo hago… pero, permíteme recordarte que fue idea tuya en primer lugar e hiciste énfasis en "todo lo que yo deseara"-. puntualizó.

Él adoraba todo de ella. Incluso la mayoría del tiempo no podía creer la suerte que había tenido; la fortuna de que una mujer de tantas virtudes y belleza pudiera depositar sus esperanzas en un idiota como él. Con creces había esperado pacientemente ser correspondida de sus sentimientos y para nadie era un misterio que él no era precisamente un genio para interactuar con el sexo opuesto o peor aún, llegar a una comprensión de las necesidades más elementales de su contraparte.

Lo que para otros era la cúspide de la obviedad, para él sencillamente se encontraba lejísimos de ser descifrado, lo atolondrado parecía formar parte de su genética. Pero a todos nos llega la madurez y él no fue la excepción.

Al final el destino los había favorecido a ambos. Ahora esa hermosa joven de perlada mirada y cabellos de ébano le pertenecía; él a su vez también se había entregado a su amoroso, siempre fiel y seguro regazo.

-Vamos Hinata- masculló- tiene que haber otra cosa que quieras ¿estás segura de esto?- preguntó esperanzado. Deseando fervientemente con cada partícula de su ser, que la chica cambiara su decisión.

Ella giro su cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo y en verdad que lo reconsideró por un segundo, pero a pesar de su debilidad por ese tono lastimero de cachorro herido no desistió; aún en las cosas sencillas era demasiado fiel a sus convicciones. –Lo siento de verdad, pero esto es lo que realmente deseo.- cerró sus párpados y continuó disfrutando. Dedicó su atención a experimentar concienzudamente la satisfacción que le proporcionaban los dedos de su joven esposo al deslizarse a través de su oscura, sedosa y larga cabellera.

De la cabeza hasta la punta, bajaba una y otra vez casi rítmicamente, separando cada hebra y volviéndolas a unir. –Si no hay nada más que pueda decirte al respecto... está bien tú ganas- exhaló rendido.

-Por favor no estés triste- se puso de pie y cariñosamente acarició su mejilla. –lo haré para ti también - sonrió dulcemente. Se colocó frente a él y su lenguaje corporal lo invitó a tomar asiento.

Y justo así... Hinata comenzó a cepillar la rubia cabellera de Naruto, lenta y suavemente...

-Eres mala ¿lo sabes?- se relajó.

-Sí, lo sé.-


	4. La primera vez

**La primera vez**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Kiba ponía un pie dentro del hogar de Tamaki a solas. Sus encuentros anteriores habían tenido lugar en sitios demasiado públicos; beber una taza de café acompañado de una deliciosa rebanada de pastel en un pintoresco local, observar los colores de la tarde sentados en alguna banquita del parque mientras veían corretear a un emocionado Akamaru en la distancia, salir a cenar al restaurante favorito de ambos, entre otras actividades que compartían juntos desde meses atrás que habían comenzado su relación. Jamás en casa de Tamaki, no estaba bien visto que una jovencita que vivía sola recibiera la visita de un hombre en esas circunstancias.

-Anda tócalo- lo miró suplicante, inflando sus ruborizados cachetes.

-¿Estás segura de esto?, es decir es la primera vez y bueno eso ya es bastante. No sé si sea buena idea- Se atropellaban las palabras en la garganta del chico, no deseaba herir la susceptibilidad de Tamaki en su primera visita, mucho menos decir algo que pudiera considerar una falta de respeto hacía su persona.

Entonces decidió ella dar el primer paso, las mujeres atrevidas eran aquellas que conseguían el éxito y con ello los beneficios de todo lo que deseaban. Extendió su brazo nerviosamente y se apoderó de las manos de Kiba entre las suyas –Anda, puedes hacerlo. Prometo que no pasará nada malo- Y él no pudo evitar ponerse rígido como una tabla.

-Tamaki enserio, no sé si podré- dijo un tanto inquieto, removiéndose en su lugar.

La reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar, su semblante entristeció gradualmente y sus cristalinos ojos demostraban la evidente decepción que la embargaba. Se trataba de una acción muy significativa para ella y él no estaba en disposición de hacerlo.

A pesar de su tosquedad él se preocupaba por tratarla con propiedad y delicadeza. No se comportaba como una bestia cuando algo se relacionaba con ella, situación de la que muy pocos de sus conocidos estaban al tanto. No era buena publicidad para alguien como él a quién le era tan imperioso mantener la imagen de tipo duro.

Intentó relajar sus músculos al darse por vencido –está bien lo haré, pero por favor no te acostumbres- inhaló y exhaló profundamente como preparándose psicológicamente para saltar de un acantilado.

Los ojos de Tamaki recuperaron su natural y encantador brillo –Gracias-

Retrasó todo lo que pudo lo inevitable. En cámara lenta Kiba acortó la distancia entre la superficie de la palma de su mano y el fino y esponjoso pelaje del gato. Deslizo algo parecido a una burda caricia sobre su lomo e irónicamente la retiró tan rápido como si le hubiera espinado la piel –Ya está- el animal soltó un chillido y escapó corriendo del regazo de Tamaki.

-Lo ves, no estuvo tan mal para ser la primera vez- dijo Tamaki, sus labios delinearon en su rostro la más hermosa de las sonrisas que Kiba había visto en su vida.

-Hum- asintió.

* * *

: **D gracias x leer.**


End file.
